


Not Alone

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Nora comes to terms with her true feelings on her new life, and MacCready helps her through it with some realizations of his own.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with MacCready when playing Fallout 4, I just couldn't help myself. I also needed to practice my smut. So here you go!

Nora sits on the bed by the window with her legs up to her chest and her arms crossed on her knees, her head leaning against the cool window. MacCready and she have rented a room at the Rexford after a grueling day of traveling the Commonwealth. The room is bathed in a soft glow from the street lights outside; giving her a feeling of safety she knows is just an illusion. She looks over to her sleeping companion on the other bed a few feet from her, his breathing even as he slumbers, and she smiles slightly. At least he was getting some rest after they retrieved the medicine for his son from Med-Tek. They came straight to Goodneighbor when they found the cure so that Daisy could get it to a caravan and deliver it to the Capital in time, not even stopping to address the wounds they received from the many ghouls that invested the labs.

The young mercenary has been with her for a few months now and even though they got off to a rocky start with suspicion and a strict employer-employee affiliation, they have forged a strong friendship over their time together and she has grown to care for him greatly, and he has confessed that he feels the same for her. Friends who wouldn’t stab you in the back are a rarity in this horrible world, and she would do her best to hold onto him for as long as she could.

Nora turns her head away from him and leans her head back against the window sill, watching the rain as it pours from the sky, the lightening illuminating the darkened streets of Goodneighbor every so often, the thunder rolling through in a distant rumble. She used to love storms; they were always so calming and peaceful for her and she could just close her eyes and listen to the comforting sounds of the sky ridding the sins of the world. It’s as if it was using the rain to wash away all the evil and corrupted and when it was over, a new day would begin and all the filth would be gone. A silly thing her mother always told her when she was young, but it has stuck with her, even now.

But this rain will never wash away what has happened to this world. Everything is so different, and she is having a tough time getting used to it. She has tried to just throw herself into this new place, like she always did when she was working. If something was bothering her, she would keep her mind occupied so that she didn’t have to think of whatever problems that she had. Problems that seem so, irrelevant and trivial now. All the things she used to worry about: the bills, her in-laws, her social standing, and her work as a lawyer. It’s all in a past life that seems like two hundred years ago. Which, evidently, it was.

Her life before, all the schooling, all the training, it didn’t matter. Nothing could have prepared her for the life that she leads now. And now that everything and everyone she used to love and deemed important, are all gone. And she didn’t even get to say goodbye. There’s an emptiness in her, a void that never seems to end and it spirals into a constricting force that suffocates her, and there is no escape from it, no matter what she does.

Nora sniffs and sobs quietly in her arms, her body shaking with trying to be quiet, but her emotions have finally caught up to her, and she can no longer pretend that she is okay. She has tried so hard to be strong, to be fearless and determined in searching for her son, but she can’t do it anymore. She can’t find the strength to put on that brave face, hiding that she is actually screaming on the inside. Every time she thinks she gets closer to finding him, its two steps back and she is beginning to believe that she will never find him, and that she is truly alone.

She hears a rustling behind her and turns her head to see MacCready rousing from sleep. He always was a light sleeper. He looks around blearily for a minute until his squinting eyes land on her. “Nora?” He asks softly, his voice rough.

She sniffs again, “Sorry,” she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” And she does feel guilty. He never gets enough sleep, always on edge. But she guesses that’s the side effect of growing up in the wasteland.

He mumbles groggily, “S’Okay.” He sits up and rubs his eyes - it reminds her of a child - and takes a deep breath through his nose, letting it out quickly. He looks up at her and furrows his brows sleepily, “You uh, you alright?”

Nora nods her head once, “Yeah.” She turns her head back to the window, watching the rain slide down the pane, her own cheeks matching the streaks on the glass, the lighting illuminated her tear stained skin.

He stares at her, unconvinced and mutters, “Uh huh.” There is a pause and then he says gently, “Look I…I know I can be a bit…”

She turns her head to him, “Insufferable?” She interrupts, giving him a slight smirk.

He huffs good naturedly, “Yeah. But, if you need someone to talk to, or whatever, I’ll listen. Least I could do for you after all you’ve done for me.”

She raises a brow, “Evening the field, right?” 

He shrugs, “Yeah, I guess.”

He looks at her expectantly. Nora knows that he will drop it if she so chooses, but seeing his face as sincere as, well, as sincere as he can look, and the fact that she is so desperate for some kind of comfort, she can’t help but smile sadly, “Okay.”

He nods his head and pulls his legs closer to his chest to rest his arms on his knees and waits for her. He seems so young like that, innocent even. Well, he is young, only twenty two, five years younger than Nora. But his deep blue eyes tell a story, a story of a hard life and a whole load of shit that no twenty two year old deserves to go through. And yet here he is, offering comfort to some Vault Dweller house wife who would have been killed on her first day in this fucked up world without him.

Nora sighs, looking back out the window but speaking loud enough for him to hear her, “It’s just, I’ve been thinking. Ever since I got out of that vault, I have been trying to make sense of this place. I’ve been trying to survive, like you have, like all these people have and I realize that I took a lot of things for granted before the bombs fell.” She pauses and lets out a breath in a humorless laugh, “It’s true, what they say. You never realize how much you have, until it’s gone.”

“Like what?” He asks, and she can hear in his voice that he is honestly interested.

Nora closes her eyes and smiles, “Like running water, for one thing.” She opens her eyes and turns to MacCready and he waits patiently for her to continue, his eyes intent on her pale face. She looks down and picks at the stings of her shirt, “I miss the sounds of birds singing in the morning. I miss storms that didn’t kill you. I miss the children on our street that would play outside, with no worries about how they would eat that day.” She pauses for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then, “ Hell,” She laughs, “I even miss the neighbor’s dog, Charlie, who would always get loose and trample my garden behind the house.” Nora smiles and turns her head to the window and whispers, shaking her head, “That damn dog.”

A comfortable silence fills the room until MacCready responds, “That sounds like a totally different world.”

She nods her head, “It was.” She pauses and turns back to him, “But you know what I miss the most?” He shakes his head. “I miss the touch of another person. Of feeling loved, of being loved.” He tilts his head in question, and Nora looks down as she confesses. “I never realized physical contact with another was so important to me. Now that Nate’s gone,” She sighs, a lump in her throat that she swallows down, not wanting to go down that road, especially with the feelings she is starting to have for the man not ten feet away from her, “It’s like an ache in my chest, my limbs feel heavy and I can’t breathe. I…I feel…lonely.” She shakes her head angrily at herself, a tear escaping her eye and she sniffs, “That must sound so stupid.”

Nora hadn’t realized that MacCready was moving towards her until he sits right next to her, the bed dipping with his weight. His voice is close and rough as he replies, “It’s not stupid. Ever since Lucy died, I’ve felt the same way. Like never wanting to move, but knowing that you have no choice.” And boy, does she understand the feeling. Better than anyone else. MacCready is the only one who knows exactly what she is going through. Living through the death of a spouse and worrying for a child that is not with them. Maybe that’s why she connected with him more than anyone else.

She finally answers, “Yeah.” She stretches her hand in front of her palm up, “It seems silly but…sometimes I just reach out my hand and close my eyes, hoping that someone would-” She takes a sharp breath when a warm hand closes around her own. It burns, it sends heat all through her body, and more tears leak from her green eyes as she takes a shaky breath, closing her left hand around his own. Then, he wraps his other arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his body, and she goes willingly, reveling in his warmth and the press of his side against hers. She cuddles up into him further and he rests his head on her hair, and Nora squeezes his hand tighter, MacCready reciprocating the action.

They stay like that for a while, listening to the thunder outside and their own quiet breathing. This is exactly what she has been missing, what she has been needing, and it seems he has been too. They take comfort in each other’s warmth and support, and Nora can feel herself relaxing. She wants to say more, wants to tell him how she really feels about him, but in this moment, it is enough. She closes her eyes and whispers, “Thank you.”

She is surprised when he turns his head and places a hesitant kiss on her hair and replies, his own voice a low and rough, “You’re not alone.”

Nora lifts her face to his slowly, their noses only a few inches from each other, and she stares into his bright blue eyes, burning into her own. His gaze is intense and Nora swallows, warmth traveling down her spine and pools in her core at the desire she sees in him. They share the same breath for only a moment, and when he leans down the rest of the way and their lips touch in a gentle kiss, Nora lets out a soft moan. A spark between their lips as sharp as when he first held her hand and she melts against him, unable to think anymore. Being alone for so long, being touch starved for so long, it has taken a toll on her. Whatever he is willing to give her, she will take gladly.

His lips are a bit chapped against hers, but they are so warm and the pressure against her own sends heat running through her body and if she were standing, her knees would have given out. They move gently, and she presses a bit harder, deepening it. She prods his bottom lip with her tongue and he opens a fraction, letting her gain entrance. It’s not rushed, it’s not frenzied, just a soft, wave of lips and tongue feeling each other for the first time. She has taken both her hands and is now gripping his collar, keeping her mouth to his, and his own arm warps tighter around her shoulders and sliding into her hair to cradle the back of her head, his left hand settling on her waist, his fingers gripping her rhythmically.

He breaks the kiss first and they lay their foreheads against each other, panting softly. Her cheeks have flushed and her lips are still tingling. He visibly swallows then lets out a breathless laugh, “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

She pulls closer to him and whispers, “Mac, I…”

He slides his hand up to cup her cheek and keep her pressed to him, “We don’t, have to do anymore tonight but, I want you to know, Nora, I…” He takes a breath and lets it out slowly, “I want you to know how much you mean to me. After Lucy, I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again, but with you, I feel as if a part of my life that I thought gone forever…” He pauses and sighs, like he can’t find the words, and he huffs irritably, “I’m not good at this.”

Her heart is hammering in her chest, her eyes welling with tears, yet again, and she smiles lazily, biting her bottom lip. He doesn’t need to say more; she knows exactly what he’s trying to tell her because, “I feel the same way.”

He grins boyishly at her and she can’t help but think he is adorable when he's shy, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“That’s a first.” She teases.

His eyes seem to sparkle when lightning flashes in the window, and he gives her one of his shy smirks. She returns the smile, and pulls him back to her lips, and he goes to her eagerly.

They kiss deeply for a moment longer, their tongues moving together in rhythm, when Nora starts to feel like she needs more. She lets out a little moan against his lips and without breaking contact, she lifts herself a bit off the bed and throws her leg over his waist. She sits on his lap, her core against his growing hardness, and she grinds down on him like she can’t help herself.

MacCready groans softly at the pressure, one hand gripping the back of her head in her hair, the other sliding down her waist to grip her hip. He involuntarily rolls his hips against her, gaining friction as they continue their passionate, sensual kiss. Nora slides her hands to the back of his neck and tugs on his brown locks, running her nails through his scalp, making him shiver under her.

When the heat and pressure becomes too much for him, he pulls back from her lips, much to her displeasure. He looks into her eyes that are filled with lust and longing. Panting, he whispers, “Do you want this? With me?”

Nora gazes back at him, his face as flushed as her own and his kiss swollen lips are parted. This man has become her whole world. He has been through every battle, every heartache, and every good memory that she has had since she woke up. She never wants to be away from him, never wants to spend another moment without knowing what it’s like to be with him.

“Yes.” She breathes as she leans down to kiss him again and pushes him until he is laying on his back. His hands move to her lower back as they kiss, her tongue snaking against his own without restraint.

Nora lifts off of him and smirks at his disheveled appearance and slightly goofy smile. She smirks at him and slides her hands down her waist, gripping the ends of her shirt, and pulls it over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room. MacCready gasps softly when he watches wide eyed as her breasts sway with her movement, Nora having taken off her bra before going to bed that night.

He simply just stares at her chest in awe, like he’s frozen, mesmerized by her soft looking skin, so Nora takes his hands and places them on her breasts, “Touch me. Please.”

That seems to jolt him out of his haze and he grips her flesh in his hands, massaging them and running his thumbs over her taut nipples. Nora leans her head back, tilting her head back to the ceiling and sighs in pleasure as he fondles her, reveling in his touch.

MacCready leans up and takes her left nipple into his mouth, sucking, rolling and nibbling on the tight peak. She cards her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands when he hits a sensitive spot. When she finally can’t take anymore, feeling needy and desperate at his hard erection against her core, she tugs on his hair harder and whispers huskily, “Robbie…please.”

His sparklingly blue eyes open and he looks up at her, his pupils blown, the color barely visible. He releases her nipple and suddenly, he grips her waist and he flips them over with her on her back and she yelps at the change in positions. He leans down on his elbows over her, settling his slim hips between her legs almost forcefully, like he also can’t help himself but to be as close to her as he can get.

He kisses her lips softly once more, then stares into her eyes and he demands lowly, “Say it again.” When Nora narrows her eyes, he clarifies, “My name. Say it again.”

Nora lowers her eyelids, holding the back of his neck and rolling her hips into his and moans, “Robbie…”

He groans louder and attacks her mouth again, pushing his tongue in to rub against hers for just a moment, then he leans back and yanks his shirt over his head, having dressed down before bed just like her. Nora stares at his thin, but muscular, wiry torso, her hands running over his pale, taut abs and the many scars littering the flesh. There is a line of hair that trails down from his navel disappearing into the waistband of his pants. She bites her lip, sliding along with her finger until she cups his erection in her hand.

MacCready sighs at the pressure and watches her every move, until she starts tugging at the button of his pants. He grabs her wrists and says playful with a mischievous look in his eyes, “Not yet.”

Nora pouts sweetly but he just laughs softly and trails his own hands down her body, messaging her breasts, continuing down he silky skin until he reaches the shorts she wore to bed. He looks up to her for permission and at her eager nod, he kneels on the floor and pulls her shorts and panties both down in one go, throwing them over his shoulder, leaving Nora naked on the bed.

He gets a good look at her naked pussy when Nora happily and readily spreads her legs for his view. She is pink and slick and her lower lips look absolutely inviting. He can’t help himself, instantly kissing and biting the inside of her thigh, trailing up to her heat. He uses his thumbs to pull back her hood and kisses her clit lightly a few times as if it were her lips. Nora jolts with pleasure at every kiss, her nerve endings coming to life like bolts of electricity.

Nora whines for more, getting impatient with his teasing and he decides to end his torture and sets to work on her throbbing pearl. He licks a long, broad stripe from her entrance to her clit, taking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and suckling on it, his tongue lashing at it a few times. Nora grips his hair with her right arm while her left is on the other side of her head, griping the sheets. She can’t help the sighs and whimpers she makes at his relentless and talented tongue. Her eyes squeeze shut and she moans, ”Fuck, Robbie.”

He moans at the use of his name, and finally brings his finger up to lightly touch her soft heat. He circles her wet opening a few times, tonguing and swirling at her clit. His finger breaches her and she arches her back with a broken sob of his name when he slides in to the knuckle.

She can feel his breathe hit her clit when he says huskily, “Damn Nora, you’re really tight.”

She is unable to come up with a witty response, only feeling his mouth and fingers where she has been starving most. She squeezes her walls around his finger to get him moving, and he crooks it up, finding the rough patch of flesh that makes her see stars behind her eyelids. He adds a second finger along with the first, rubbing her sweet spot over and over again and she begins to feel lightheaded.

She vaguely hears him murmur to himself, “There it is,” before he starts to mercilessly stimulate her g-spot, flicking his tongue left and right over her clit, alternating between that and sucking on the nub softly and Nora is reaching pleasure she never even found with Nate when he was alive. This man between her legs is sending her higher and higher and she is ready to combust with the pressure in her core.

She can’t breathe. It’s too much. He’s too much. She feels her walls tighten, the coil strung so sharp she could snap at any moment, but there is one thing that is missing and she craves it above all else. So before she can explode around him, she tugs on his hair sharply and croaks, “Robbie. Robbie wait, stop.”

He immediately stops and looks up at her, his eyes confused with a bit of disappointment, “What? What is it?”

She smiles lazily and grabs his face, pulling him from between her legs, though his fingers stay right where they are. She pulls him into a deep kiss, her tongue prodding his for a few moments, tasting her sweet juices on his lips until she pulls back and says, “When I cum,” another kiss, “I want you” another kiss, "to be inside me.” He smiles down at her and nods his head once in understanding, pulling away from her flushed and sweaty body to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

When he strips down and stands before her, her hazy eyes wander his body until she reaches between his legs, and she is pleasantly surprised. He is not so long that she is nervous, but his thickness gives her shivers of anticipation. He seems to notice this and when her eyes land on his face, he is giving his usual cocky smile that she knows means he knows what he is packing.

Nora spreads her legs wider when he crawls back on top of her, slotting his hips next to hers like he belongs there. He rubs his length up and down her wet slit for a few thrusts, wetting his warm and hard cock. He hits her clit with every roll of his hips and Nora can’t help but gasp every time, still sensitive from his earlier ministrations.

When he is satisfied with the coating of her slick on him, he leans down to kiss her swollen lips once more and takes his cock in hand, leading the tip of him to her soaking entrance. He pumps himself a few times and when he catches it on her opening, he lets go, and leans over her on his elbows. He looks directly into her eyes, again for permission, and she gives with a soft, “Please.”

Not needing anymore encouragement, he starts to push his length into her, inch by agonizing inch. Her breath hitches as he moves within her, trying not to shove in too hard, his face in the same awe as hers is. They do not break eye contact as he works himself within her, pulling out, then thrusting back in, deeper and deeper each time to let her body get used to his size. Her whole body shudders at ever push into her.

When he is finally seated fully within her, he lets out a huffed, “Fuck.” She will have to give him shit for cursing later. Right now, she feels so full and complete that she just wraps her arms around his neck as he buries his head in hers, his arms wrapping around the top of her head.

They stay that way for a minute, just feeling one another, basking in the comfort and safety of another person. She rubs her hands up and down his toned back, nuzzling into his cheek as he kisses her neck. The passion ignites when Nora starts to roll her hips against him while squeezing his shaft with her inner muscles and MacCready moans at the feeling, beginning to thrust slowly inside of her.

They start a lazy rhythm, him sliding in and out of her, hitting deeply with every thrust. The thunder and rain are still heard outside, but the lovers in the dark room are only hearing each other. This is what it’s like to make love, just two people needing each other so desperately in a world that was meant to tear them apart.

His thrusts start to quicken, the noise of flesh slapping against flesh becoming louder, and he lifts onto his hands that are on either side of her head. He angles his hips in such a way that hits her g spot every time and his pubic bone rubs her clit with every grind. Nora has her nails in his biceps, the coil again tightening, never having really gone down from his fingers and tongue. She is panting, her eyes shut tight, ready to shatter and give in to this torturous pleasure until he says, “Open your eyes, Nora. Look at me.”

It’s difficult, but she does manage, watching his face. His swollen lips are parted, his brows furrowed in concentration as he watches her intently as a bead of sweat from his exertions runs off his nose and onto the valley of her breasts. Her breath is taken from her lungs at his possessive expression, the string so tight in her belly, her pussy beginning the contractions of an orgasm so intense that she fears she will pass out from it. With one more hit against her sweet spot and slide against her engorged clit, the coil snaps _hard._

Nora lets out a loud high pitched moan while arching her back, “Oh Robbie! I’m… _Ohhh!_ ” Her nails dig into his arms, her eyes can’t help but shut tightly and her mind goes blank as the stars float and dance across her eyelids. Her clit throbs with every pulse of ecstasy running through her, and he continues his relentless pumps inside of her sensitive and quivering pussy.

Her trembling walls squeezes his cock and he moans at ever grip onto his shaft. His thrusts become erratic, but he still has enough sense to grit out, “I…I’m getting close.” He huffs, his hips faltering, “Where should I…?”

Not thinking about the consequences, only wanting to ride this high with him and delirious on the extraordinary pleasure that he is giving her, Nora pulls her knees up higher and locks her ankles around his thrusting hips and murmurs into his ear huskily, “Inside me, Robbie. Inside me. I want to feel it, feel you.”

MacCready groans with her words, maybe thinking the same she is but ignoring the dangers of it too. With a few more powerful thrusts, he buries himself in her as deeply as he can, and cums inside of her with a strangled, desperate moan. Nora hums and sighs happily as she feels his seed spread through her pussy, warming her with completion. He gives a few more weak thrusts to prolong his strong orgasm then stills, his arms trembling from the stress as his cock spurts the last of his release into her.

His arms give out, but not before he catches himself from crushing her. Nora doesn’t mind, loving the intimacy of him still buried inside her, keeping his seed locked in place and his heavy breathing on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and rubs her nails down his back gently, easing him through the rest of his tremors and laying light kisses on his ear and cheek as she tries to normalize her breathing as well.

Reluctantly, he pulls out of her and they both sigh with the loss. He rolls over onto his back next to her and she snuggles into his waiting arms. They are both a sweaty mess, and she feels his cum start to seep out of her, but she is too tired to care. He rubs his hand down her arm while she rubs his chest, both calming and enjoying the comfortable silence.

Before she loses her nerve, Nora has to say it, needs to say it. It’s stuck in her throat but she has been wanting to say it for so long now that she can’t hold it back anymore. So, shyly, her hand stills on his chest and she whispers against his skin, “I love you.”

His hand rubbing her arm stops and she is terrified that he will tell her that this was a mistake and that he still loves his wife.

Instead, he huffs a laugh and turns to kiss the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. “I love you, too.” He answers just as timidly, sounding just as relieved to have said it out loud. She smiles against his chest and snuggles deeper into him with a happy hum, more content than she has ever felt in her life.

She was right in her assessment before. This _is_ exactly what she needs, and from the looks of it, it’s what he needs too. She will be there for him, and he for her, through everything else that they face in this hellhole. He will be there to help her find her son, and carry her through all the rest of the hardships that they are sure to face. She has a partner, a lover, a best friend, something she never would have thought she would find in this new world.

They are both lulled to sleep with the patters of the rain hitting the window. And before sleep takes her, she smiles, knowing that she is not alone.


End file.
